


Madness Followed

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNINGS: Horror and major character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness Followed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueeyedsnidget](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blueeyedsnidget).



> Written on 16 May 2006 in response to [blueeyedsnidget](http://blueeyedsnidget.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Harry: cauldron, night, fumes_. WARNINGS: Horror and major character death.

Severus took Harry out into the night and toward the fumes, which, as expected, intoxicated the boy long before he was stripped nude and floating in the giant cauldron.

Giggling, Harry asked, "What's this, then? What's it do?"

"Oh," Severus replied, listening to the soft footfalls that heralded the arrival of the others, "something you'll enjoy" _at first, anyway_.

"You may begin, my ssservant."

"As you wish," Severus said, pouring the final ingredient into the steaming brew and watching in feigned amusement as Harry began moaning.

"Oh, so many hands! They're touching . . . tickling . . . oh, oh, yes!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I—oh! The scratching! Severus, what is—no! Oh, gods! Please, no!"

The cauldron's fumes took on a coppery scent as its waters churned red and became thicker, and, perhaps sooner than Lord Voldemort would have liked, Harry Potter gurgled his last.

And all his Potions master could do was laugh.


End file.
